The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures The Movie/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures The Movie. film begins Thomas trying to shunt some trucks but is finding it hard to do so Thomas: (strains) Gordon: Oh, dear, Thomas. That must be too many trucks for a little tank engine like you. Why don't you ask another engine to help you? Thomas: I don't need any help. I can do this... by myself. (strains again) workmen see this and run over to assist as Gordon laughs Thomas: Laugh if you like, Gordon. You always think I'm too small to do anything. But I'm going to go far. I'm... I'm... I'm... going to see the world one day! Just you wait and see! gets ready to shunt the trucks again as the workmen release the brakes on the trucks, since they had previously been locked on when Thomas tried to shunt them before. Thomas biffs the trucks and soon ends up crashing into the coal hopper. Gordon laughs Gordon: laughs The little tank engine who wants to see the world. Ha, ha, ha. Take a look around you, Thomas. This is your world. laughs looks down angrily. The scene then changes to the Tortuga flying over the mainland Chris Kratt: That's it, Jimmy. This is a good height. Manny: Where are we even going anyway? Connor Lacey: The Island of Sodor. Sid: Yeah, come on, Manny. Lighten up. I mean, it may not be the same as our home but boy isn't nice to be going some place where there is no Ice Age? Diego: What is this Sodor place like? Twilight Sparkle: Well, from what we already know, the place has a bunch of talking trains and they have lots of adventures. Kim Possible: It's also where some of our members, Paxton and Stephen, live. Violet Parr: While Hiro is a visiting engine from Japan and lives on the mainland which is also England. Lightning McQueen: We even went over there many times. Dusty Crophopper: Bulldog and Connor's train counterpart are also from the Mainland. Ellie: Whoa, for a bunch of little guys, you sure know a lot. Norman Price: We're not that little! Fireman Sam: She means it in a good way, Norman. Buck: Yeah, mate, she's not trying to be offensive. Shira: Besides, when she sees the Thin Clergyman on his bike Hey, look down there. Irelanders look where she's looking. Diego then feels a chill Diego: Something's comin'. And whatever it is, it's moving pretty fast. on the ground, a tuneful horn is heard and a yellow rally car named Ace speeds past the Thin Clergyman Iago: It's a rally car! Lightning McQueen: Ka-chow! He looks like he's heading to Sodor! Star Swirl the Bearded: Then we'd better follow him. Connor Lacey: Follow that rally car, Jimmy! Jimmy Z: You got it! Tortuga flies after Ace as he drives on. We then see an overview of Ace before he turns and winks at the camera Ace: G'day! laughs sees the Flying Scotsman and speeds towards him, clouding the screen. The title then appears: "The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie". Ace catches up to the Flying Scotsman Ace: 'Scuse me, mate! Flying Scotsman: Huh? Ace: Is the way to the Island of Sodor?! Flying Scotsman: Yes! But only if you're a railway engine! sees the Vicarstown bridge ahead and notices that his road turns away from it. He then sees a broken fence, winks at the Flying Scotsman, swerves, then leaps over the fence, shocking the Flying Scotsman. Ace lands on the track beside him Flying Scotsman: Where do you think you're going?! Ace: I think I'm going over the railway bridge! Where do you think I'm going? can be seen approaching from the other side and he suddenly spots Ace ahead as two workmen try to flag him down Flying Scotsman: Look out! just laughs. Sidney slams on his brakes and Ace turns on his side and slips right past Sidney Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey